"Mummy Knows Best" transcript
Scene 1: The museum entrance The mystery solving gang is exploring the entire museum............ Daphne: "Thanks for the sneak preview, Mister Guggenheim!" Velma: "Your museum's exhibit of the mummy of King Tookoolforskool is the hottest ticket in town!" Shaggy: "Personally, I'd be happier with a 1 way ticket outta this grisly gallery!" Mister Guggenheim: "Call me Whitney, please. It's the least I could do after you kids helped us with that haunted gift shop last month." Mister Guggenheim: "Most people won't get to see our exhibit until next week. We have to finish setting up 1st, and of course, an expert is coming to make sure the pharaoh's mummy is genuine." Mister Guggenheim: "In this case, of course, that's only a technicality since the mummy was found by none other than--(he reveals a familiar looking man behind a curtain)'' Northa Dakota Smith!" Velma: "North Dakota Smith?'' the famous archaeologist and adventurer?" North Dakota Smith: "That's me! bringing back the mummy of King Tookoolforskool was my toughest challenge yet. I had to face death traps, scorpions, snakes. Not to mention the deadly curse on any 1 who moves the mummy!" Shaggy: "C-C-Curse?!? Nervously In Fear remind me to never become an archaeologist, Scoob!" North Dakota Smith: "Ha! don't worry, I haven't seen any sign of the curse so far. In fact, why don't you meet the old pharaoh? his mummy's right over here." Scooby-Doo: "R-R-Rummy....?" Scooby-Doo prepares to run off in fear......... Scooby-Doo: "Roodbye!"'' Velma: "Relax, Scooby! it's not the kind of mummy we usually meet. This 1's not ''alive!" North Dakota Smith: Chuckles "Don't let your imaginations run away with you, kids. The 1st thing they teach you in archaeology school is that mummies don't really walk around like in the movies. Usually, they just--(the Egyptian mummy escapes from the crypt.) Egyptian Mummy: Mumbling Sounds North Dakota Smith: "S-Stay Put!" Daphne: "Didn't you say that mummies usually stay put?'"'' Fred: "I guess the pharaoh ''never studied archaeology!" Mister Guggenheim: "A l-living m-mummy? it--it's not p-possible!" Velma: "Actually, with our track record--I'm suprised it didn't happen sooner!" Cut to Scooby-Doo and Shaggy........ Shaggy: "You know what my favorite thing about museums is, Scoob? like, they've got so many places to hide! Commercial Interlude Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are hiding in dusted old armor........ Shaggy: "Like, it worked, Scoob! that cockamamie mummy thought we were just more dusty old skeletons!" Scooby-Doo: "R-Rusty...? ah...ah...choo!" Crash! Scooby-Doo: "Ruh-roh..." Shaggy: "Gesundheit." Shaggy: "Like, head for the hills, Scoob! that dizzy dinosaur's all shook up!" Egyptian Mummy: Mumbling Sounds And Clattering Sounds Shaggy: "Hey, check it out, Scoob--''a rib cage!'' that should keep him cooped up for a while." The Egyptian mummy escapes again....... Shaggy: "Zoinks! on the other hand...(he and Scooby run off to the snack bar) maybe this would be a good time to take a tour of the rest of the museum!" Scooby-Doo: "Ruh-huh!" Shaggy: "Of course, the snack bar sounds like a good place to start! after all, we can't keep running around on an empty stomach. it's not healthy!" Scooby-Doo: "Hee, hee!" Scooby-Doo: Sounds Another Commercial Interlude Shaggy: "Let's see what's on the menu this evening. Chips, candy bars, organic soy trail mix...hey, Scoob. Can you, like, lend me a dollar?" A mummy bandage is seen by the snack food machine........ Shaggy: "Thanks, bud." Shaggy realizes something is terribly wrong here....... Shaggy: "Hey, that's not a dollar. It looks more like--''a m-mummy'' bandage!" Scooby-Doo: "Rikes!" Fred: Off Screen "There you are!" Daphne: "We should have known you 2 would be in here." Fred: "And the mummy too!" Scooby-Doo makes a real fast escape fight against the Egyptian mummy....... Scooby-Doo: "Rangwaaa--urrrrkk!" Thud! Egyptian Mummy/Ted Johnson: "Hey!" Egyptian Mummy/Ted Johnson: "Whhooooaaa!" Crash! Ted Johnson: "Everything...spinning." Velma: "Jinkies! I'm no archaeologist--but that's not an ancient Egyptian pharaoh!" Ted Johnson: "Yeah, well, I was supposed to scare everybody away, then slip outta here. I hadda get away before the museum's expert showed up to check if the mummy was real." Mister Guggenheim: "Why on earth would you do something like that?" Ted Johnson: "Because that guy hired me to!" Daphne: North Dakota Smith?!? it can't be!" Velma: "Well, judging from the fact that he's running away--I'd say it can be! Fred: "Don't worry. he won't get far!" Fred wraps up North Dakota/South Dakota Smith up in Egyptian mummy bandages....... Mister Guggenheim: "But that makes no sense! North Dakota Smith is a highly respected archaeologist!" South Dakota Smith: "Sure. but I ain't him! I'm his cousin, South Dakota Smith! I figured I look enough like my cousin to pull off selling you guys a phony mummy--at least, as long as nobody checked it too close." Velma: "And you would have gotten away with it, except for us meddling kids. we hear that all the time." Shaggy: "Guess that's another case closed! like they used to say in ancient Egypt--''that's a wrap!''" Category:Transcripts